OISAB - Principle
The OISAB - Principle was a method invented by Stephany Truijens, member of the Future Generation Green Party, as a way for non-vegetarians to eat meat without being prosecuted. Meaning The OISAB - principle stands for ' Oops, I Swallowed A Bug '. Back in 2590, when Stephany was minister of Food and Agriculture, she proposed the bill "Protecting Our Fauna". The purpose of this bill was to ban the killing of animals, and therefore, the eating of meat. As an alternative to this ban, the FGGP actively promoted vegetarianism and encouraged people to stop eating meat. For their campaign, they made a free guide, so that everyone who would have problems with these new laws would be able to adapt. The eating of bugs, and then afterwards saying 'Oops, I swallowed a bug', would be the perfect solution for meat-lovers to continue eating meat without being prosecuted. Propaganda Some extracts of the guide => if a species, for example a fly, would augment in population at an unimaginable rate, there are different ways to handle this. What you mustn't do in any way is kill them with a fly swatter or poison. You could, for example, plant walnut trees. Flies hate the scent of this tree, and will automatically look for other homes. Of course, this only moves the problem to your neighbour's house. Another good solution could be to attract birds and spiders. Both these animals love flies, and it is easy to lure them: build a little birdhouse in a strong tree or spare a warm corner in the living room. You will see; flies will no longer bug you! => For thousands of years, man hunted animals for food. And now, all of the sudden, the governement tells us not to! How could a non-vegetarian survive nowadays? There are several solutions: First of all, we urge you to stop eating meat. The Future Generation Green Party only wants the best for you and every other living being in this country. There are several veggie-camps and a lot of meetings held for meat-addicts. You should visit some. Psychiatrists can help you if you face difficulties accepting that a cow or a horse is in no way a lesser being than you are. Maybe you could try hypnonis? If you really persist on eating meat, there are of course more natural recourses. How about recycling? Did you know that feces is full of fibres and fat? A great way to continue eating meat is by cultivating your own: you could start a compost heap in the garden. After only days you will notice your breeding: flies, worms, germs, and sometimes even big juicy cockroaches. Killing them would of course be a crime, even if you raised them yourself. But for the real meat-addict, Stephany Truijens, minister of Food and Agriculture has come up with a solution: the OISAB-principle! All you have to do is capture the little friends, put them on a plate, and before they run off you eat them and say "Oops! I Swallowed A Bug!" (OISAB). This way you will not be prosecuted and you still have the chance to eat animals! Category:Athlorcaea Category:Projects